Naru Osaka (claymade)
'''Naru Osaka '''is Usagi Tsukino's childhood friend and schoolmate. Profile Appearance Naru has wavy reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She often wears a bow in her hair. Biography In the Dark Lords Ascendant was awakened in the middle of the night by Ekim-Ranma crashing through her window grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall. However every time he attempted to kill her his fist would miss. Ranma's consciousness had resurfaced, and began fighting for control of his body. He told told Naru and her mother to find Usagi and began physically fighting his body. Naru and her mother ran their panicked instinct was to put as much distance between themselves and their terrifying attacker. Mayumi was the first to calm down and realize that they needed to call for help. Remembering that Ranma told her to find Usagi so telling her mother to hide she raced to wards her house. Feet bloody from running on the hard concrete Naru was greeted by Usagi when arrive. She instantly knew what happened when Naru told her that a man broke into her house and attacked her. However her heart leapted with hope when she explained how she got away. Usagi explained to the others that Ranma was fighting his possessions. Telling Naru and her mother to stay there and Chibi-Usa to stay as look out the rest went to deal with Ekim-Rannma. When the girls returned they took their family to the Tendo Dojo so they’d be safe against Tanizaki. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Morning came all too soon, dawn peeking over the horizon and shining down on the Tendo Dojo. Most of the inhabitants therein awoke both late and slowly; the night before had been a long and draining one for most of them. While the teenagers were out mingling and talking and planning and scheming, most of the adults in the Tendo compound had gradually clustered in the dojo proper. There they talked over the recent developments themselves, trying to make sense out of what for many of them had been a cataclysmic upheaval of everything they had known about their own children. Professor Tomoe, being one of the few who had already known the truth, was doing his best to help the others come to terms with it, along with Mr. Tendo and Kasumi from the martial artists' side. Kasumi's serene explanations and assurances were particularly effective at placating the distrust some of the adults had toward Ranma and his compatriots, though even her words could not dispel it completely. Luna and Artemis tried to help out as well, even as the dojo's confines served the double purpose of keeping them sequestered away from Ranma. Of the ones in the dojo, the Osaka family probably had the worst of it. Mrs. Osaka had hardly let her daughter Naru out of her sight since they had been reunited after the traumatic attack last night. Naru herself seemed to be holding up, though it couldn't have been easy for her to spend so much time in the same house as the young man who had so viciously assaulted her. The mood of the entire gathering grew somber, as each of them considered the implications of the world they now faced, and what it would mean for their families now that they had followed their children into this larger world. Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the family clustered in the dojo waiting for news of the battle. So when the beeping of a wristwatch communicator filled the dojo everyone’s heads snapped up in an instant. Much to their relief Moon informed Jupiter that they were fine and everything was over. Naru was the first to speak up and ask how long they were going to be, much to everyone’s surprise they felt that it would be a lot easier to protect everyone if they came to the portal. Naru and Mamoru watched over Usagi. Naru so that her parents parents could get some sleep, while still having some number of people standing vigil and this was the only way she could think to help. Maroru his exhaustion relieved his daughter so she could get some sleep. So they were there when she finally woke up. Naru rushed off to tell the others and when they rushed in Usagi couldn’t help but keep giving guilty looks at Ranma and Minako. Ranma figured that Usagi could take Unit Zero out of commission like she did to her by pulling on the Silver Crystal. Usagi agreed, but asked to speak to Minako and Ranma alone. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters Category:Charecters